The Tunnel Dweller
The Tunnel Dweller is a possible recurring character in the Half-Life 2 Machinima Civil Protection. The Tunnel Dweller was a City 17 Civilian forced out of his apartment to pay his rent, and now lives in the old Miskatonic Tunnel. While living there he starts to notice strange things happening, from howling noises, to something scratching at his door. Eventually he attempts to venture further into the dug out tunnels, when something unknown happens to him. After Mike and Dave enter the tunnels, he is seen by Mike, his appearence changes drastically. His eyes, bloodshot, 5:00 shadow, and messy hair. He actually seems to be possesed by something as he locks Mike back in the tunnels, and sits in his room Journal Entries September 26th - I am uncertain as to how I will secure funds to pay my rent, I face the reality of an eviction, come the end of the month. I have no job prospects and thus the situation remains grim. With no queue near by, I shall return to the streets, forced to live among the rubbel, like a begger. I fear for my fate. September 27th - An exciting discovery! While wandering the streets looking for work to do, I came across a curios new hole in the old Miskatonic Tunnel. I ventured inside, found a network of tunnels inside of it. It looked to be completely abondoned, despite having working electricity and plumbing. I simply must investigate this further. September 28th - I spent most of this day exploring these tunnels. I still have no clue, as to the extent of there size, or what there purpose is. My best estimate, is that they were an unfinished fallout shelter, that has since seen improvments. They are completely abandoned, part from the ocasional rats. I also found a sizable store of canned goods. That will reduce my living expenses consiterably over the next few weeks, if not months. I even found what appears to be a living quarters, complete with bedding, and a work table. For someone in such dire needs of finances as my self, these tunnels are becoming most attractive. September29th - My time is waining, in two days the rent will be due, and I shall be tossed out, like an unwanted infant. I think my path is clear. With no signs of life in the Miskatonic Tunnel, I shall comence, moving all of my possesions there tommorow before my landlord arrives expecting his ransom. Come October morning, I shall be nothing more then a ghost to him. September 30th - Today has been a weary day, moving all of my belongings, but I have finally settled in. I shall write more when I regain my strength. October 2nd - I must say I feel like a bit of a mole living in this subtaranian hub, but It has given me far more comfort then any dwellings above the surface ever did. Here I have ample space, privacy, and plenty of food to sustain me. It's the best move I've ever made. I've taken up residence in what apperently a living quarters for whatever this place was. It has a curious design, as it looks to be an anti chamber of sorts. On the opposite side of the entrance, there's a very large steel door, designed to handle heavy stresses. When I opended it, it connected to even more tunnels except these were simply dugout, and completely unlit. If time permits I may explore these new tunnels to see if they lead to anything. October 4th - Perhaps all this time below ground is getting the better of me. I could have swarn I heard a most peculiar noise last night, an unusual howling almost. I suspected it to be some sort of animal, but what exactly, I don't know. October 5th - I awoke from my sleep to some sort of scratching sound on the steel door to my room. I opended it to expect a rat, but to my surprise there was nothing there. Is this place getting the better of my senses? October 6th - There is most definitely something else down here. I was awoken form my sleep again, this time by a muffled pounding sound against the door. I was fearful of opening it but did so cautiously. I cannot be certain, but I thought I saw the shadows of something run off, I think that....off by Mike October 7th - The interuptions to my sleep are becoming insufferable. I am going to explore the rear tunnels today to determin the source of the peculiar noises. I shall report on my findings as soon as I return. The last entry, is covered in dried blood and is smeared. Which is a week before Mike and Dave find it. Trivia *What ever it is the tunnel that has affected him, maybe responsible for the lack of a shadow by the shadowless man as well, seeing that they happen near each other. Category:Civil Protection Characters Category:Accursed Farms